Flames of Fate
by Sleep Warrior
Summary: CANCELED! Sorry guys, it just isn't clicking for me. I'm officially scrapping this one :


Yet another new story. Just FYI: I don't own the basic, underlying plot of this story. Someone else does…but I won't reveal that until the last chapter. Yes, this will be quite sad, just to warn you in advance, and yes, there is some character death. And the POV is…interesting, to say the least. I got the idea from a book I read in school. This'll be a bit of an experiment in that category. And I know, I'm overloaded with school work and DOVE as it is, but…I just had to put it up! It might take me a while to update again, but I promise to work on it during every spare moment I have.

Another thing; if you guys like my stuff, I have the best stories for you to check out! Boxghost228 has THE most awesome stories I've ever read! The character depth is amazing, and he really does a great job developing his ideas. Please check them out! I promise you won't regret it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or the basic plot idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It had to happen…If I had prevented this tragedy from occurring, the world would have suffered tenfold for my sentiment. To what, you may ask, do I refer? That is why I am here; to relate to you the events that led up to that horrible spring day. I regret nothing, but looking back…I only wish I could have done something to save them all…_

Young Danny Fenton awoke to the insistent ringing of his doorbell. Yawning, he stumbled out of his messy bed and phased through the floor to open the front door, knowing his parents were probably too busy working on their latest invention to notice. His blurry eyes took a moment to focus, but when he recognized the person at his door they widened in shock and anger.

"What are you doing here?" He growled menacingly, immediately jumping into a defensive stance. The older man on the doorstep arranged his features into a shocked smile, fixing it upon the young boy.

"Why, Daniel, that's no way to greet an old family friend." Danny balled his fists and let his eyes flash green.

"What do you want, Vlad?" He spat angrily. The man only smiled slyly at his anger.

"Business, my dear boy. I need to speak with your mother. Is she here?"

The younger half-breed did not have the chance to answer, being interrupted by his father's rather loud bellow of "GHOST!" as he dashed up the stairs, holding a beeping contraption in his hand. The hefty, orange-clad man looked around the room frantically, enthusiasm evident in his searching eyes. Not seeing the ghosts his scanner was obviously picking up, he frowned in disappointment.

"Darn it, I'd hoped it was that ghost kid." He looked over at the doorway where his son and friend were standing.

"Vladdy! What are you doing here?!" He leapt towards the slimmer man, grabbing his arm and hauling him into the house. Danny glumly shut the door behind him, scowling at the intruder and walking over to the couch so he could keep an eye on the crafty billionaire.

"Why, Jack, it's good to see you again. I was just in town for some business with Axon labs and decided to pay a visit to my old college roommate's wife." He smiled, his comment completely sliding past Jack's comprehension.

"Well, you came to the right house, just at the wrong time. Maddie's out getting more parts for our latest invention. It's called the 'Ecto-Eater' and it sucks the strength from any ghost within ten feet of it. It's almost ready, I think we'll be able to test it on that meddling ghost boy within days! Come on downstairs and see it!" Vlad stepped back from his former roommate uneasily.

"No, that's quite alright, Jack. I'm actually in a bit of a rush." Jack's face fell into a rather child-like pout, but he quickly shook it off.

"Well, maybe when you're done with all of your business you can come over and I can blather on about ghosts!" Vlad scowled in disgust as he turned toward the door.

"Yes, maybe later. Good luck with your invention, Jack, I can't wait until it's done and I can steal it from right under your nose!" The two men looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into simultaneous laughter. "Ah, I kill me," Vlad said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Or Jack…" He muttered as an afterthought. Danny's eyes flashed green, seemingly challenging Vlad to a fight right at that moment. The elderly man noticed the change in color and wagged a finger at the young boy.

"Now now, Daniel. I'd watch that temper of yours if I were you…we wouldn't want your secret to 'accidentally' get out, now would we?" Laughing at his own private joke, he let himself out of the house, promising Jack that he'd be back when the invention was completed, which sent the two into more bouts of laughter. Jack closed the door behind his college buddy, turning around to find his son in a very dejected and angry mood.

"What's up, Danny? Why the glum face?" The teen shrugged his father's questions off, turning towards the kitchen.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Jack smiled at his son's retreating back.

"Well, if you need something to do, your mother and I would love some help with our invention!" He didn't wait for an answer, instead bounding back down into the basement to help his wife once more. The young boy trudged into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and spoon, sitting down to a quick breakfast before he headed off to school. He no longer had his sister to nag him about getting ready for school; she'd left for college only a few months earlier. Being the only child at home definitely had its perks, but deep down he did miss his sister…just not enough to wish she were home all the time.

He was met by his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson, outside of his house. They walked to school together, unaware of the events that would unfold later that day; events that would ignite the flames of fate; a burning blaze that would destroy life as they knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was in the middle of Mr. Lancer's English class that the ghost alarms went off. Danny seemed to think nothing off it until people began screaming about a full-scale invasion of ghosts attacking the town. The entire school was evacuated, as the main concentration of ghosts appeared to be inside of the building. Danny tried to get away and go ghost, but Lancer kept a sharp eye on the teen, knowing his past history of disappearing during ghost attacks. The boy struggled against his teacher's hold, trying to explain somehow that he needed to go. After a particularly vicious struggle, Lancer called Dash and Kwan over to help him hold the struggling teen.

"Mr. Lancer, you don't understand! I have to go!" The teacher sighed, exasperated at the young boy's insistence.

"I assure you, Mr. Fenton, that your parents will have things under control when they get here. They are the experts, and I won't put you in danger by letting you run off into who knows what kind of trouble." No ghosts were in sight, but Danny's ghost sense kept going off. He kept his head ducked, trying to keep the blue vapors in his mouth.

After a few tiring minutes for all parties involved, the Fenton RV sped into the parking lot and both Maddie and Jack bounding out, weapons blazing.

"Don't panic, kids, we have the situation under control." Maddie yelled over the turmoil. As soon as she spoke, the Fright Knight appeared over the crowd, brandishing his glowing green blade, Soul Shredder and sitting astride his winged black horse. This renewed the shrieks that could be heard, and if anyone had been paying attention to the young Fenton, they would have seen his eyes flash bright neon green. The ghost swooped down, grabbing Jack and flying off into the sky. He managed to dodge every shot that Maddie threw his way; ducking, weaving and laughing as he held the angry man in his hand.

"No! Dad! Lancer, you have to let me go! I have to help him!" The balding teacher denied his plea.

"You have to let your mother handle this, Mr. Fenton, there's nothing you can do to help. She'll get him, I'm sure of it." Despite his courageous words, the elderly man's face was clouded with doubt as he looked up at the floating ghost. Danny struggled more, but the jock's grasp on his arms was too firm for him to escape. I could see the conflicting emotions racing across his face, but he'd made his decision. Sucking in a deep breath, he yelled his catch phrase.

"GOING GHOST!" The two bright rings formed around his waist, and a number of gasps could be heard from the immediate crowd as the town's most controversial ghost, Danny Phantom, appeared in his place and phased through the jock's hands, flying up towards the laughing knight.

A silver-gloved fist connected with the black, muscular steed, sending the Fright Knight spinning off and causing him to lose his grip on Jack. Danny Phantom caught him, speeding off to a safe distance.

"Danny, you—you're the ghost boy? You're my son?" Jack asked incredulously. The boy nodded slowly, the regret plain on his young face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, Dad. I just…I never could find the courage. I was afraid you'd reject me." His father smiled at him as Danny set him down on the pavement and then pulled his son into a huge bear-hug.

"We'd love you no matter what, son." Danny opened his mouth to answer when he was hit in the side with an ecto-blast, sending him flying from his father's grasp and into the wall of a nearby decrepit building. It shook dangerously, but miraculously did not collapse. Standing up shakily, he brushed the dust out of his eyes as he glared at the Fright Knight. The purple and black ghost stood over Jack Fenton menacingly, deflecting all the shots he managed to fire off. Maddie was rapidly approaching, wildly firing shots that were also deflected by the Fright Knight.

Glowing energy charged up on his sword tip, the purple blast aimed towards Jack's bulky frame. Danny flew towards him, hoping to save him before the blast went off. He was mere seconds away when the Fright Knight fired, sending Jack into the same building Danny had just pulled himself from.

"NO!" Danny slammed head-first into the unsuspecting ghost, sending them both into the sky. He threw blast after blast at the ghost and his steed, steadily weakening the Fright Knight in his blind rage. The large ghost tried to attack back, but none of his shots hit their intended target as the enraged young man was flying nearly too fast to be seen. Knowing defeat was inevitable, the Fright Knight quickly flew away from the school and the furious Phantom. Danny had started to give chase when his mother's agonized cry drew him back from his fury.

"Jack! Jack, answer me!" He spun around, pain clouding his glowing features. He sped down to the rubble where his mother was cradling the dust-covered and battered body of her husband.

"Mom, is he…is he going to be okay?" She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Danny," She moaned softly as he changed back and knelt next to her, staring down at his father's still frame.

"Dad…" He croaked. The elder Fenton stirred slightly, his eyes opening.

"Jack! Are you all right?" Maddie bent down over her husband, lovingly stroking his head. He slowly reached up a large hand, placing it on her cheek.

"Maddie…Maddie, I'm so proud of our son." The overweight man put a hand to his mouth as violent coughs wracked his large frame, and when he pulled it back, red flecks covered the black glove and his lips. He looked up at Danny, who was sobbing silently next to his mother.

"I love you, Danny; you made me so proud today." The boy nodded solemnly, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too, Dad. You'll be fine, please…" Burying his head in his mother's shoulder, his lean frame was wracked with helpless sobs.

"Oh, Jack, you're going to be fine. Really, the ambulance will come and we'll get you to the hospital, and…" She stopped short as Jack shook his head.

"No, Maddie, it won't work. That ghost, he got me good. I'm not going to make it." Maddie sobbed harder, hugging her husband closer to her.

"Don't talk like that, Jack. Everything's going to be okay." He smiled softly.

"Maddie, I love you." He whispered, but it set off another round of coughing. This time, a trickle of blood trailed from the corner of his mouth afterward. Maddie choked back yet another sob, softly wiping the blood from Jack's face.

"I love you too, sweetie." He leaned back in her arms, giving one last smile up at his family. A few shuddering breaths left his body, and he was still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know, don't scream TOO loudly. I DID tell you that the underlying plot is not mine, and this just happens to be part of it. But you can still scream; I'd like to hear it. Please review! I really need to know what you guys think of this, and if I should continue with it. Yes, there is a lot more to it, but I won't spill any more than that. Thank you in advance!


End file.
